The present invention relates to numerical light source technology, specifically relates to a new type numerical controlled color light source system.
Although application of current light source is not limited in illumination, traditional illuminating tube can""t meet the needs in color, intensity and variety for the decoration, advertisement and stage. For example, traditional neon light can illuminate light of different color by filling different gas with tube, but used a certain type of gas is filled with every neon light, any one of certain neon light cannot give off various colors optionally.
One object of the present invention is to provide a numerical controlled color light source system, which can control one of color light tubes to generate light in various colors, such as red, orange, yellow, green, cyanine, blue, purple based on modem numerical technology. It provides great varieties of color and intensity through combination of light tubes, with the merit of lower cost and wider application.
The present invention can be implemented by constructing a numerical controlled color light source system, which comprises color light tubes and a numerical device for controlling said color light tubes. Said color light tube comprises three light-emitting bodies arranged as equilateral triangle and a light-blending cover shading said three light-emitting bodies, the glower of said light-emitting body can be controlled by said numerical control device, said three light-emitting bodies are of red, green and blue light-emitting devices respectively.
Among which, said red, green and blue light-emitting devices are LED (Light Emitting Diode) respectively.
Among which, said red, green and blue light-emitting devices comprise neon lights, said system further includes an electronic transformer connected between said neon lights and said numerical control device.
A plurality of said light color tubes can be used in combinations and can be controlled by a numerical control device with multi-output.
The numerical controlled color light source system according to the present invention can be applied in advertisement of indoors or outdoors, decoration and stage. Because one color light tube can generate any color at any time, a number of color light tube in combination can form colorful light screen with changeable color and intensity. Moreover, the words or design on the colorful light screen can be changed according to different control instruction. This system is applicable to various programs to control light-emitting bodies independently or in combination, and there is no restrict for colorful light screen. The system according to the present invention has the merit of lower cost and wider application.